


Cuddle Time

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: When Prompto sleeps over, mornings aren't complete without cuddle time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff was requested, and I have obliged. This was hastily written (for my standards), so if you find any typos, leave me a comment. Enjoy!

            Noctis’s eyes fluttered open.  He was warm and cozy under the blankets.  Bright sunlight was streaming in, meaning someone had already opened the curtains.  A lazy smile spread over his lips as he turned and reached for Prompto, who he thought was sleeping peacefully beside him.  His fingers met nothing but a feather pillow.  He blinked in the sunlight.  Prompto wasn’t there.  He frowned.  Where was he?  Mornings were always reserved for cuddle time, though he would _never_ admit that out loud.  Prompto slept at Noctis’s apartment a few nights a week.  Not for sex, but mostly so they wouldn’t be lonely.  Prompto basically lived alone; his parents were almost never home.  Noctis had never even met them.

            The door opened a crack and Prompto stuck his head in.  “Morning, sleepyhead,” he said with a goofy grin.  Noctis rested his chin on his hand, looking up at him.  “If you can drag yourself out of bed, I made you breakfast.”

            “Hm, I thought I smelled something burning,” Noctis smirked.

            Prompto’s jaw dropped.  “You do?!” he barely got out before running in the opposite direction.

            “Prompt, I—I was kidding!”  Noctis laughed and got up.  He put on his slippers and walked out into the kitchen.  His boyfriend was at the stove, stirring a skillet of scrambled eggs.  He came up behind him, putting an arm around his waist.  “Looks good.”

            Prompto shrugged.  “Eggs and toast.  It’s the only thing I know how to make.”

            Noctis rested his head against Prompto’s shoulder.  “You make me happy.”  He groaned inwardly at himself.  It was sappy, but it was also true.

            Prompto made a face.  “It’s too early for that, bro.”  He smiled and Noctis noticed his ears were turning pink.  He busied himself putting their plates together.  “Can you grab the ketchup?” he said as he set the plates down on the table.

            Noctis obliged at sat down.  “You put ketchup on your toast?” he said, turning his nose up.

            “No,” Prompto scoffed.  “On my eggs.”  He uncapped the condiment and squirted it all over the plate.

            “That’s seriously gross,” Noctis said, grimacing.

            “Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it,” Prompto said, shaking his head.  Noctis smiled and started eating.  “So?  How is it?” the blond said expectantly.

            The eggs were fluffy, buttery, and had just the right amount of salt and pepper.  These were the best eggs the prince had ever had, and that included dishes that Ignis had cooked for him.  “These are…these are amazing, Prompt.”

            “Really?”  He grinned.

            “Really,” Noctis affirmed, shoveling more into his mouth.  “Trust me, this isn’t worth lying about.”  It was; Noctis could tell how important this breakfast was to Prompto.  But the truth was he didn’t need to lie.  Prompto smiled, blushing, with something like pride in his eyes as he ate his own breakfast.

            When they were finished, Prompto immediately started to clean up.  “I’ll get them later,” Noctis dismissed, gripping Prompto’s arm.  His hand slid down until he could grasp his hand, intertwining their fingers.  “C’mon.”

            Prompto narrowed his eyes, thinking for a moment, then it dawned on him.  “Oh, I missed snuggle time,” he said with a chuckle.

            Noctis felt his cheeks burning a little as he led the blond back into the bedroom.  “You said it, not me.”  They nestled back into bed under the warm, cozy covers, and wrapped their arms around each other.  “And it’s cuddle time,” Noctis said with a smirk.


End file.
